After a Kidnapping
by Warriors Hollyfrost
Summary: Ever since Mitchie escaped from a deadly kidnapper, her life has been changed completely. With the kidnapper still on the loose, she fears for her life. She goes to Camp Rock, with high hopes of becoming the way she was before and that may just happen with the help of a troubled rockstar. Jason and Nate are also at Camp Rock that summer and Mitchie does not lie about her mom.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all will enjoy my story. This chapter right here is merely a prologue. Even though her name is not mentioned in the prologue it is Mitchie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her head began to bleed immediately after she was smacked in the head by the back of the gun. She was tied to a chair and a man stood over her. She was seeing three of everything and she knew that somewhere, her family was looking for her.

She knew that her mother and father were terrified. They gave the ransom money and were expecting the man to give their daughter back. She knew better, though. She knew that the man was going to kill her, regardless of the fact that he was given the ransom money. After all, when a victim sees the kidnappers face, it means that the kidnappers aren't planning on letting the victims go.

She stopped herself from shaking with fright as the man laughed after the cry of pain that escaped her lips. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew that the man was eating off of the pain and misery she was in.

Sadist.

He asked her a question. She didn't answer, mainly because she didn't know what he asked. He smacked her face. Hard. Another cry of pain burst out of her lips. The man left her in her broken state, walking away with an evil smirk.

She had no idea how long time past from when the man left the room to when she began to try and untie herself. She fiddled with the rope that tied her wrists together. If she untied her wrists, then she would be able to untie the rope that was fastened across her body. She grimaced as the ropes rubbed across her wrists, no doubt giving her a severe rope burn, but if she escaped, it would be worth it.

She couldn't believe her luck when the rope slipped from her wrists and onto the floor. She began to then work with the other rope, which was much easier to untie. She stood up. Her legs felt stiff. After all, she hadn't moved them in a long while. She moved her hand to her head, realizing her head was still bleeding slightly.

She began to walk and immediately felt herself pale. She was going to pass out soon, she knew it. But she didn't have a choice. She had to get out of there. This was probably her only chance. As she got closer to the door, she realized that it was locked from the inside, meaning that she could unlock the door and just walk out of it.

That's exactly what she did. She was quiet as a mouse and she walked through the house of her kidnapper. When she heard a sound, she jumped high in the air, before realizing that it was a snore. She zipped around and then saw the man lying on the couch asleep, with an open beer bottle in his hand. She took a deep breath before continuing forward to the front door. This was it.

She etched closer to it and then she glanced down at the couch only a few feet away from her. She swallowed. She was terrified that he would wake up and then beat her senselessly for trying to escape. She took another step, afraid she would wake him and then she took another.

As she got closer to the door, she began to get more and more paranoid. Then, she reached the front door. She glanced behind her, before carefully unlocking the door. She opened it up, and the sun blinded her eyes. She stepped outside the house before closing the door behind her.

She had to hurry. She had to get out of this neighborhood before he woke up. She walked down the pathway of the house, before the door opened from behind her. Her eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you all liked it. The chapters will be longer, as I said, this was just a prologue. It takes place about four months before Mitchie goes to Camp Rock. The next chapter will fast forward 4 months to when Mitchie is about to go to Camp Rock. **

**Please Alert, Favorite and REVIEW!**

**1. Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Nightmares and Objections

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all will like Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**Mitchie: 16 years old**

**Shane: 18 years old**

**Nate: 16 years old**

**Jason: 20 years old**

**Caitlyn: 16 years old**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mitchie! Wake up!"

Mitchie's eyes burst open. She could feel her heart racing. She knew she was pale and she felt shaky. She was looking right up into the eyes of her mother, Connie Torres. Behind her mother, stood her father (Steve), Keith, and Stephanie.

Keith handed her a bottle of water. She opened it and took a sip. It felt cold as it ran down her throat.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked.

"I'm f-fine," Mitchie mumbled. She knew she wasn't, but she didn't want her parents, Stephanie and Keith to worry themselves over her.

"What was it about this time?" Stephanie asked her gently.

"The same as it normally is," Mitchie muttered. "Me being hurt and then running as fast as possible to get away. How loud was I?"

The four adults exchanged a glance.

"You were screaming," her father replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mitchie winced. She wasn't that surprised she was screaming though. Ever since she escaped that horrible man, she had been having nightmares almost every night. Can you blame her though?

Mitchie looked at the clock before letting out a groan. It was 4:30 in the morning.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up so early in the morning again," Mitchie apologized. Her voice was a little hoarse. It was probably an effect from all the screaming.

"Don't sweat it," Keith told her. Mitchie took a large sip of her water. She had been waking them up before the sun comes up a lot lately.

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?" Connie asked. Mitchie shook her head. She hated talking about that place, the man and what happened to her. It was a really painful memory for Mitchie.

"If you need anything Mitchie, just come to our room. Okay?" Steve told her alright. Mitchie nodded as her parents slowly stood up. Connie gave Mitchie a kiss on the forehead, as did Steve. Then, the two of the, and Stephanie left the room, leaving Mitchie and Keith.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" Keith asked her. Mitchie shrugged. "Come on, Mitchie. Tell me if you want me to leave or not."

"Can you stay?" Mitchie asked him quietly. Keith nodded.

"Just one second," Keith walked out of her room.

There were two reasons Keith was asking her if she wanted him to stay or not. One, he was her uncle; two, he was hired to protect her. The police were going to hire someone to protect her after the kidnapper guy snuck into the hospital and was about to inject poison into her system with a needle. He almost got it into her when the Steve and a doctor had come into the room.

The police were going to hire a random security guard to help her, but then her parents suggested her Uncle Keith to protect her because she knew him, trusted him, and up until a year ago, he was a secret service agent. Mitchie always found that pretty cool.

So, Keith and his wife moved into the guest bedroom. On the first day that Mitchie was allowed at school, both her and Keith went. Keith made this excuse to the kids as to why he was there.

The next day, however, she was not in school. She couldn't adjust to the people around her so quickly. She jumped anytime someone said her name, or touched her shoulder. She left classrooms crying when a teacher called on her to answer a question. She couldn't handle being around so quickly, because when she was there, she had that feeling she was being watched closely by someone who wasn't her Uncle Keith.

So, she was pulled out of school and was now taught by Stephanie at home. Her mom and Dad couldn't teach her since Connie runs a catering business and Steve runs a hardware store. So, Stephanie volunteered to teach her.

From time to time, her family took her out. It was getting easier to be around people. A few days ago, Sierra came over for the first time in months. She seemed happy to see me. I felt comfortable around her, which, according to the four adults, was a good sign, but I didn't think so. Sierra was just her best friend. Of course she would feel more comfortable to her than the other kids at school.

Keith walked back in eith a book and one of those reading lights.

"I'm back," Keith announced.

"I see that," Mitchie grinned. Keith smiled at her before he sat down on one of her chairs, opened up the book, turned on the reading light, and began to read. Mitchie turned the lamp off. The only light was from the small reading light.

Mitchie hoped the guy was caught soon. She didn't like living in fear like this.

She drifted away into sleep.

* * *

Many miles away, there were three black-haired brothers that were arguing.

"I am NOT wearing this."

"Shane we all have to!" Nate exclaimed. Jason nodded. However ridiculous the costume is and however stupid the song was, Nate and Jason were already in their black outfits.

"No. The song is stupid. The costume is stupid. Have you even _read_ the stage directions for this? I'll make a fool of myself and Shane Gray does _not _make a fool of himself," Shane snapped.

"Shane, it isn't that bad!" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I kind of like how loose this feels," Jason commented, touching the soft fabric. Shane nearly growled. He was sick of this. He was sick of the label telling them what type of songs he had to sing. He wanted to play his music, not this crap. Shane knew that Nate and Jason wanted to play their original music, not what they were playing now, but they were too wimpy to make that known. So, instead, they just did whatever the label said. They were like puppets and the label was pulling the strings. At first, he was like that, too. Not anymore.

Shane groaned when the director came into the room. The director was short and bald with a square shaped face.

"You guys have to be on set for your music video in three min-" The director began, but when the director looked at Shane, he stopped speaking and frowned. "Shane, why aren't you in your outfit?"

"Cause it looks like some hillbilly biker would wear this," Shane replied. "And I am not wearing it."

"You have too! It goes great with the whole set!" The director said excitedly.

"Shane, just put it on," Nate sighed.

"I'm not wearing this. Nor am I singing that thing you people call a song. I'm out of here," Shane snapped. He threw the outfit on the ground. "Shane Gray does what he wants and wears what he wants. I'm not going to do this stupid music video. Goodbye."

"Shane! Where are you going?" Jason asked after he walked away.

"Home," Shane snapped. He was walking across the set. Jason, Nate and the director at his heels.

"Shane, get back here!" Nate shouted. But Shane ignore him.

"You're going to cost the label a lot of money!" The director shouted.

"See if I care," Shane smirked as he reached the door.

"Shane! Don't you dare walk out that door!" Nate growled, but Shane was already outside. He slammed the door shut.

* * *

The very next day, Mitchie was eating a cheese omelet that her mother made her for breakfast. It was, as all her mom's food, amazing. She should definitely add it to her catering menu. Hot tunes was on and it was talking about the lead singer/guitarist of Connect 3, Shane Gray, storming off the set of the music video. Apparently the summer tour is cancelled.

When she was finished, she was still hungry. So she turned her head to see Keith.

"Can I have your bacon?" she asked. Keith put his hands up and hid his bacon from her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mitchie?" Her mom called, walking into the room.

"Yeah Mom?" Mitchie questioned.

"Your dad and I have been talking to your therapist and we think we discovered a way to help you go back to the way you used to be," Connie began. Mitchie glanced at Stephanie and Keith. They both were grinning.

"I'm the same as I always have been," Mitchie said stubbornly.

"No you aren't. You used to be so happy and cheerful. You used to light up a room with just your smile. Now, you are just so quiet and subdued. You are sometimes even unresponsive. You used to wake up in the morning and then play one of the songs you put on a CD. We used to hear you sing on the microphone we gave you. You used to play your piano and your guitar, but ever since that night you were taken from us, you haven't sung a single note. Nor have you touched your piano and guitar," Connie told her.

"Maybe I just don't want to play music anymore," Mitchie replied.

"Mitchie, you are going to Camp Rock for the summer," Connie told her daughter. Mitchie's eyes went wide.

"No!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Yes," Connie replied. "Remember last summer, you asked to go, but your dad and I said you couldn't go because we didn't have the money."

"I know! But that was before I decided I didn't want to play music! Besides, our money problem hasn't changed. It's actually gotten worse because of those hospital trips and therapist stuff," Mitchie reminded.

It's not that Mitchie didn't love music, because she did. It's just that the man told her that he picked her because of her amazing voice and piano skills. The night Mitchie was taken, she had performed in the Talent Show. She played the piano while singing a song and the man that took her was in the audience, listening to her. She tried to sing a few days after getting home from the Hospital, but when she did, she stopped almost immediately because she would get this flashback of her being in that house with that man beating her.

Going to Camp Rock was one of her dreams before she was taken. If you wanted to be some sort of singer or musician, Camp Rock would be the place to start. How was she supposed to fit in at Camp Rock when the second she opens her mouth to sing or when she begins to play a musical instrument, she begins to shake and then gets a horrible flashback.

"Money was a problem then, but I was on Camp Rock's website and it said that they needed a caterer. I called Brown up earlier this morning, told him our dilemma and he told me that if I did the catering and you helped in the Kitchen a few times a day, then you would get to go to Camp Rock at a discounted rate!" Connie exclaimed. Mitchie swallowed.

"But what about Keith? He's supposed to protect me! How can he do that when we are several miles apart?" Mitchie asked.

"Stephanie and I are going, too. Stephanie will be in the kitchen with Connie. Brown told Connie there would be a lot of security at the camp this summer because of a celebrity and so that me being there a security guard won't be too suspicious. I also won't be with you as much as I am here because of the extra security at camp," Keith replied.

"Stop arguing, Mitchie. This was your dream and you may say it isn't now, but deep down, I know you still love singing. I also know that you still want to be a singer when you graduate out of school. Now, you, me, Stephanie and Keith are going to Camp Rock. Your dad would too, but the Hardware store needs to be watched over," Connie replied. Mitchie bit her lip.

Her mother wasn't wrong. She still wanted to be a singer. She hoped that she would be able to sing again without those horrible side effects again. Maybe Camp Rock would help her. She will never know if she doesn't try.

"Alright. I'll go."

* * *

**A/N: So... Mitchie has agreed to go to Camp Rock. The next Chapter should have Camp Rock in it. Just so you all know, the entire scene of what happened to Mitchie, from when she was taken to when she was found and taken to the hospital has been broken down and seperated. It will be entered through out the story. What you saw in the Prologue was her first attempt of escape. Yes, that means she didn't succeed.**

**I have already decided that Mitchie will almost immediately become close to Caitlyn and Nate. She will be a sister to them and they will be the same back. Eventually she will become close to Shane and Jason.**

**The Pairings will be:**

**Mitchie/Shane (This is the MAIN couple)**

**Caitlyn/Nate**

**Jason/Ella (MAYBE I'm still debating for Jason. Either he will be dating someone outside of Camp Rock or he will end up with Ella)**

**Mitchie/Nate (Sister/Brother relationship)**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

**3. Should Jason be with Ella? **


	3. Brown and Caitlyn

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for the reviews! Here is Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We are here!" Connie exclaimed. Mitchie's eyes burst open. She wasn't sleeping, but she was trying to. Mitchie looked out the window and saw all theses people. Several people were dancing and one dark skinned guy was banging on things with drumsticks.

Mitchie's eyes widened when she saw a limo park on the side of the street. She saw a blond girl get out of the limo with a confident smile. She raised her eyebrows.

"What do you think?" Connie asked.

"It looks...interesting," Mitchie commented. She began to feel nervous. Not just for one reason, but several. One of them being that she hasn't been around so many people since that one day she went to school after she got out of the hospital.

"Don't worry," Connie told her.

"Yeah. We'll be here if you need us," Stephanie told her. Connie nodded. Mitchie sighed.

"Well, let's get our stuff and go to the Cabin. Brown is there waiting for us," Connie stated. Mitchie swallowed and then picked up her suitcase.

Mitchie bit her lip and followed her mom and aunt. Keith had come a day before to help the other security guards with security. Mitchie was glad her Uncle Keith was at Camp Rock, too. She can't help, but be extremely nervous about this all. She knew she was going to pretend that nothing was wrong with her. She was going to try and pretend that no one kidnapped her. She was going to make sure no one found out about her therapist. She couldn't let anyone find out that.

As she, her mom, and Stephanie walked into the cabin, the first thing Mitchie noticed was there was only two beds.

"There is three of us," Mitchie reminded her mom. Her mom exchanged looks with Stephanie.

"That's because you aren't going to be sleeping in here. You are going to be sleeping in a two person cabin with another camper," Stephanie sighed.

"W-what?" Mitchie frowned. Before either adults could say anymore, a man walked into the room.

"That's right. Brown Cessario," the man held out his hand. Connie and Stephanie both shook his hands. "Camp Director/Founding member and base guitar of the White Crows and you must be Connie Torres our new cook!"

"That's me," Connie smiled. "This is my sister-in-law, Stephanie Torres and that is my daughter, Mitchie."

Brown looked at Mitchie and held out a small sheet of paper. She took it.

"That is what Cabin you will be staying in. I asked your roommate to wait for you," Brown smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered. She picked up her suitcase again.

"No problem, poppet. Follow the pathway and when you reach the cabins for the campers, it will be the second one on the right. As it says on the sheet of paper, your Cabin name is Jazz," Brown told her. Mitchie nodded. She turned around and left the room.

* * *

Caitlyn Gellar was sitting on her bed with her laptop out, waiting for her new roommate to show up. She was surprised when she got her schedule and cabin name. Every year she has gone to Camp Rock, Brown always put her in Cabin Beat that was normally filled with four or five girls, but this year, Brown put her in a two-person cabin that is known as Cabin Jazz. That cabin normally is empty since it's one of those spare cabins.

When she first got here, Brown told her she would be staying in Cabin Jazz with another girl. He said her name was Mitchie Torres and that she was new to Camp Rock. He also said that the girl will most likely be shy and distant. He then warned her that she may be snippy or will ignore her if she begins to pressure her with questions about her life.

Caitlyn understood that immediately. She hated when people talked about how people talk about how awesome their lives are and then they ask her about her life. Her parents work in cruise ships and she rarely sees them. Her parents send her off to a private boarding school so she can get an education. She hates it there though. She has no friends and everyone calls her The Freak Keyboarder. The name doesn't really upset her too much though. It has no creativity put into it at all.

When she heard someone apologize and then heard Tess say something nasty in reply, Caitlyn walked over to her cabin window. There standing there was a girl around her age. She was definitely Mitchie because Caitlyn never saw her around Camp before. She was slightly small and surprisingly fragile looking. She had long brown hair and she was obviously scowling at Tess' retreating figure. If the new girl didn't like Tess, then Caitlyn knew she liked Mitchie already.

In the next moment, Caitlyn found herself walking outside to greet Mitchie.

"Hey, you just met Tess Tyler, the diva or Queen of Camp Rock. She basically acts like she runs this Camp," Caitlyn told her. Mitchie turned around to look right at Caitlyn.

"Really?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yep. I guess spoiled, attention-seeking brat is what you get when your mother is TJ Tyler," Caitlyn.

"_The _TJ Tyler?" Mitchie raised an eyebrow. Caitlyn so hoped Mitchie wasn't a fan of Tess' mother.

"The one with a million and one Grammies," Caitlyn nodded. Mitchie grimaced.

"Then I automatically don't like her," Mitchie replied. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"My mom is a caterer. When I was 9 she catered TJ Tyler's unfamous sister, Sandra Roberts. TJ Tyler showed up at the party and my mom met her personally. Let's just say my mom said some things to my dad about TJ Tyler that was too much for my nine year old ears. One of the things that surprised me the most was that my mom normally doesn't say stuff like that," Mitchie explained. "You could also say that I don't like TJ Tyler's music either."

"Then I know we are going to be great friends," Caitlyn grinned. Mitchie smiled.

"I'm Mitchie," she smiled.

"My new roommate that Brown told me to wait for. Come in," Caitlyn told her. Mitchie followed Caitlyn into the Cabin. Mitchie walked into the room and set her stuff down on the clear bed.

"Nice cabin," Mitchie commented.

"You could say that I was surprised to hear I was going to stay in this one this summer. You see, this is a spare cabin that is only used when the Camp overloads in Campers. Also, everyone, both girls and guys, wants this Cabin and asks Brown to stay in it because it is one of the nicer cabins and has only two beds. That means you have more privacy," Caitlyn commented. Mitchie nodded slowly to show she understood.

"I guess I'm glad that it is only just us in here. I don't know how comfortable I would feel if there was a lot of girls in one cabin. I haven't been one to socialize much," Mitchie commented. "I used to be though."

Caitlyn wasn't convinced she was supposed to hear the last part and was curious to know what Mitchie meant by it.

"Oh, I'm Caitlyn Gellar, by the way. Camper today, music producer tomorrow. Here, check me out," Caitlyn grabbed her laptop and showed Mitchie one of the beats she had on it. Mitchie was grinning at the end of it.

"That's amazing!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Thanks," Caitlyn smiled.

* * *

Mitchie was nervous as she walked down to find her cabin. She ran into the girl that had come out of the limo and then that girl said something pretty nasty to her after Mitchie apologized. She could already tell she didn't like that girl.

Then she met her roommate. She thought she wasn't going to be able to talk to her very easily and was severely surprised at how easy talking to Caitlyn was. Caitlyn seemed to be like one of those people that you could talk to for hours and not get bored.

When Caitlyn showed her some of the music she produced, Mitchie was extremely impressed. It was really good. Then Caitlyn told her that they needed to get to where all the other campers were headed too. Mitchie nodded and then the two girls left the cabin to join the other campers.

As Mitchie walked, she felt nausea growing in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do it. Then Caitlyn began to talk.

"So, what are you hear at Camp Rock for?" Caitlyn asked.

"Singing, songwriting, playing instruments," Mitchie replied calmly.

"What instruments can you play?" Caitlyn asked.

"Let's see, I can play the piano, guitar, violin, flute, clarinet, oboe, saxophone, banjo, trumpet, trombone, c-"

Caitlyn cut her off, "So you can play a lot of instruments."

Mitchie grinned, "Yes I can. I took all sorts of lessons ever since I was six. My life used to be school, music lessons, then sleep for a long time."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really," Mitchie smiled.

"You'll have to play me something sometime," Caitlyn grinned. Mitchie suddenly felt like she was about to pass out. She sent Caitlyn a fake smile. The thought of playing music in front of people reminded her of the talent show she performed in the night she was taken. She shook the thought out of her head. She knew she would have to sing and play instruments soon. After all, she was at a camp where you play music. She knew it would come sooner or later.

"You alright?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded.

* * *

Nate groaned as Shane began to speak.

"I don't want to waste my summer here at some camp!"

"Oh calm down Shane. We loved it here. Three years ago we were campers," Nate reminded him.

"This is where Connect three, connected as a band! This is where it all started!" Jason exclaimed, excitedly.

"We get to see our Uncle Brown," Nate pointed out.

"Neither are selling points," Shane snapped.

"Even though I'm sad that the tour was canceled, I'm actually glad that we get to come back here," Jason sighed. "I'll get to make myself a birdhouse."

Nate rolled his eyes before continuing, "I agree with Jason on this one. I only went to Camp Rock for one year, when I was 13. It will be great to be a camper again."

"Wait, you're going to be a camper? I thought we were going to be Camp Instructors!" Shane frowned.

"You and Jason are going to be instructors. I asked Brown if I could be a camper instead since I am 16, which is a campers age. He agreed," Nate shrugged.

"I'm starting to feel that you have the worst end of the stick. You will be surrounded by fans the entire time and you have to go to every camping activity, while I get the opportunity for peace and quiet in my cabin," Shane commented.

"It's all about attitude, man," Jason commented.

"Exactly. I will enjoy my time here because I actually want to be here," Nate replied.

"That's one thing that proves your insane," Shane grumbled.

"Brown is probably looking for us," Jason commented.

"Let's go," Nate nodded. Shane grumbled something that caused Jason to gasp and Nate to glare at him.

Nate then sighed as Shane got out of the limo and then slammed the door shut. He couldn't help but wonder how Shane was going to react when he found out that he was going to have to perform a duet with the winner of Final Jam.

Nate considered telling him right then and there, but then decided to tell Shane later when he was not liable to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Chapter 3 is up! I hope you all liked it!**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

**3. How long will it take for Caitlyn to find out that Mitchie was kidnapped?**

**4. What will she do when she finds out?**


	4. The Mess Hall and the Piano

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of it's characters!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mitchie and Caitlyn were walking through the camp after Dee finished talking.

"I can't believe Connect 3 will be here all summer," Caitlyn commented.

"Neither can I. I mean, three celebrities in one camp. I hope you know what this means," Mitchie commented. Caitlyn looked at her. "Screaming girls and girls that are going to try to impress them."

Caitlyn groaned. "I can already hear girls whispering to each other about what they are going to do to make those boys notice them."

Mitchie nodded.

"How long have you been going to Camp Rock?" Mitchie asked her.

"Since I was 13," Caitlyn replied.

"Really," Mitchie raised an eyebrow. Caitlyn nodded.

"I've always wanted to be a Music Producer. So, my parents sent me here. The best thing they ever did for me," Caitlyn replied. There was a certain expression on Caitlyn's face that there was more to what she was talking about.

"Do you write your own songs?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded.

"I used to write a new song almost every week," Mitchie smiled slightly at the memory.

"Used to?" Caitlyn frowned. Mitchie shrugged.

"I don't really write new songs anymore," Mitchie responded.

"Why?"

Mitchie didn't reply. She looked down at her watch and gasped. She had to be in the Kitchen in two minutes.

"Hey, I'll see you at our cabin before the Opening Night Jam," Mitchie told her.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn frowned.

"I have to go help my mom and aunt in the Kitchen," Mitchie replied.

"Oh, alright," Caitlyn smiled. Mitchie ran off.

"You're late, Mitchie," her mom said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry mom. I was with Caitlyn and I lost track of time," Mitchie replied.

"Caitlyn?" Stephanie frowned as she walked in.

"My roommate," Mitchie replied.

"Is she nice?" Connie asked. Mitchie nodded.

"That's good then," Stephanie smiled. "Do you consider her a friend?"

"Yeah, I do," Mitchie smiled. Connie and Stephanie glanced at each other. They both had smiles on their faces. "So, what can I do?"

"Why don't you take the trash out to the dumpster and then set up in the Mess Hall. We'll finish in here," Connie replied.

"Alright," Mitchie replied.

* * *

Shane was looking for his brothers. He knew, he just knew that all Nate had to do was call someone and they would be able to leave. He couldn't take being here. It was torture. He didn't have his hair products to make his hair look all awesome like it normally does. He had to be all hot and sweaty and there were bugs everywhere.

He saw them walking past a few trees along the back of one of the cabins.

"Guys!" he called. He narrowed his eyes when he heard Nate groan.

"What do you want, Shane?" Nate sighed.

"Look, I can't take it any longer! We've been here for so long and-"

"Shane, we've been here for three hours. That's not really long," Nate interrupted.

"Especially when you are trying to convince your brother to help make a birdhouse," Jason stated, looking at Nate. Nate rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you are even freaking out. It's not like you've had to do anything yet," Nate replied.

"I've done stuff!" Shane exclaimed.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"I've showered in cold water! I have looked at a tree! Come on, guys, it's been three hours. I need hair products!"

Both Nate and Jason rolled their eyes.

"I guess it's time for you to embrace the natural look, like Jason and I are doing," Nate replied.

"You-" Shane was cut off by a girl.

"THERE THEY ARE! IT'S CONNECT THREE!" A girl, who was sitting on a step along with about six other girls, screamed. The second the girl shouted who they were, the three brothers began to run as fast as possible, with the girls hot on their heels. Shane tripped as he turned the corner, causing Nate to run into him, causing Jason to run into him.

Shane dove behind a bush and remained there crouching on the ground. He glanced at Nate and Jason and saw Nate on his knees behind the smaller part of the bush. Jason was lying on his back his head was laying near Shane's foot. His knees were bent and were behind Nate's kneeling figure.

It was then when Shane realized a piano was being played and a girl was singing. He looked through the bush and saw the girls frantically looking as to where they disappeared too. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He glanced back at Nate.

'She's good,' Nate mouthed. Shane looked down at Jason and saw him smiling and moving his head to the music. That was when Shane glanced upwards at the window above them. He listened to the music that was being played.

_This is real. This is me.__  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am__  
__There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

The piano stopped playing and the girl stopped singing. Shane closed his mouth when he realized it was open. A minute passed.

"I think he went this way!" Another girl exclaimed. All the girls began running. All three boys sighed. Shane slowly got to his feet, as did the other two. He walked slowly out of the bush before turning and running up the steps and opening the door.

"Hello!" Shane called. The room was empty, but he called again as he walked to the piano. He touched the piano before saying, "Who's in here?"

"Whoever was in here, is gone now Shane," Nate told him. Shane looked at his brothers who were both staring at him.

"Well, whoever it was had a beautiful voice," Jason commented. "Like a song bird."

That caused both Shane and Nate to roll their eyes.

* * *

Mitchie was walking with the trash bags when she passed a room where there was girls singing. Michie carefully set the bags down before walking up the steps. She peaked into the room and saw Tess Tyler and two other girls singing with her. Tess stood in front of them.

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room_

Tess stopped and turned around. Mitchie lowered herself to make sure Tess did not see her.

"Work with me here people!" She snapped.

"We are trying," The girl with the ponytail snapped back.

"If you want to when, you have to listen to me. Let's go again," Tess replied. Tess turned around as Mitchie peaked back into the room. The girls began to resing what they were singing before as Mitchie backed up and walked back down the steps. She picked the bags back up before walking towards the dumpster.

After she threw away the trash, she walked to the mess hall. When she walked in, she froze. There, near a window was a piano. It was gorgeous. She used to always love to play the piano and guitar the most out of all the instruments she can play.

Setting up the mess hall for the campers was pretty easy and she was done quickly. Every minute or so, she would glance at the piano until she was finally done. She walked closer to it and touched the piano. She pulled out her song book that was in her back pocket and then stared at it. She swallowed.

Should she play it? That was what her gut was telling her to do. There was no one here, but her and she didn't have that feeling that someone was watching her. Nothing is wrong with her singing alone, right? She sat down on the piano bench before playing. She didn't staret from the very beginning though.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dreak about a life  
Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real. This is me.__  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am__  
__There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

She stopped singing there. She closed her eyes.

*Flashback*

_Two days before the City's annual talent show, Mitchie was having her piano lesson with her piano instructor._

_"You're good, Mitchie. You'll do great in the Talent Show," he told her._

_"You think so?" she questioned._

_"I know so," he replied. The way he was looking at her and his smile made her fell uncomfortable, but she shrugged it off. _

_"Thanks for the lesson today," Mitchie thanked._

_"No problem," he responded. She opened the door to his house and then went outside. She closed the door before going home. Little did she know that the next time she would see him, would be when he wrapped a knife around her throat, telling her not to make a sound._

*End of Flashback*

Mitchie's eyes burst open. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. Her piano instructor seemed so nice to her. He was, until, well, he put the knife to her throat. She wanted to know what she did to deserve all those things that the guy did.

She felt tears come into her eyes as she remembered all the pain he put her through. She stood up. She couldn't stand to be near the piano at the moment. She found herself breathing heavily.

She ran out of the room as fast as her feet could take her. She ran out of the Mess Hall with no knowledge that the three members of Connect 3 heard her song. Not knowing that Shane Gray was now going to do almost anything to find the girl that sang like that and not knowing that if she had been in there for 15 more seconds, Connect 3 would know who sang that song.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, Chapter 4 is now complete! I hope you all liked it. **

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

**3. So all three Connect 3 members know what Mitchie's voice sounsd like. How do you think that will affect the story?**

**4. When should Connect 3 meet Mitchie? I'm thinking that Nate meets her first and then Shane and then Jason. What do you think of that?**

**Please review! It would cause my day to go from bad to amazing!**


	5. Nightmares 2 and Hallucinations

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here! You can all shout with joy now! I'm sorry it's been awhile. I was on vacation. I'm having to write this on my iphone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Caitlyn and Mitchie were with most of the other campers. There were big letters across the top of a wall that was above a guy and his keyboard. The words said, "Opening Night Jam.

"There's Lola!" Caitlyn exclaimed. The two girls approached another girl weating a multi clolored jacket, a pink shirt underneath and shorts.

"Lola, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, Lola," Caitlyn introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Mitchie smiled, slightly. She was feeling pretty nervous.

"Hi. Is this your first year?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. Any advice?" Mitchie asked.

"You're going to love it here and they said that this year, the food is supposed to be better," Lola grinned.

"Let's hope," Mitchie smiled.

"So I noticed that you weren't in our cabin today," Lola commented to Caitlyn.

"Yeah. Brown put me in Cabin Jazz," Caitlyn grinned.

"Really?" Lola asked, interested.

"Yep. He put me and Mitchie in there. That's how I know her. She's my new roommate," Caitlyn grinned at Mitchie. Mitchie smiled back.

"Sander and Barron will be so jealous," Lola commented.

Before any more words were said, Dee announced to the campers,

"Hey Camp Rockers! Next up, let's give a big Camp Rock welcome for Lola Scott!"

"Wish me luck," Lola whispered and then she walked out to get the microphone from Dee. She sang a really good song that she wrote called 'What it Takes.' Mitchie thought she was really good. When she said that to Caitlyn, she replied,

"She should be. Her mom's on broadway," Caitlyn replied.

"Now that's impressive," Mitchie remarked.

"Not around here. Here it's all about the bling. That's why Tess runs this camp," Caitlyn replied. Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"Really? But wouldn't Broadway be the place to be if you weren't in Hollywood?" Mitchie questioned.

"Not to the people around here," Caitlyn replied. "That's what makes Tess basically the queen of camp."

Mitchie looked at Tess. That's when Tess and the two girls walked over to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn. Are your parents still running those cruise ships?" Tess asked.

"Yeah," Caitlyn replied.

"Do they still ditch you at those private schools?" Tess smirked as Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"Are you new?" the asian girl questioned.

"Yeah. I'm Mitchie Torres," Mitchie introduced.

"I'm Ella. That's Tess and Peggy," Ella smiled.

"Ella! Enough with the introductions," Tess snapped. "Besides, she aleady knows who I am and I'm the only important one here."

Mitchie noticed that Peggy seemed to be having a hard time not rolling her eyes.

"Is your father the composer, Nicky Torres? My dad is staging one of his shows," Peggy questioned.

"No. My dad runs a Hardware store," Mitchie replied.

"And your mom," Tess said slowly.

"She runs a catering business and she is cooking the food for camp this summer," Mitchie replied.

"I'm guessing that your mom working here is the only way your family could afford for you to be here. Ugh. I'm talking to kitchen help," Tess groaned before walking away from them.

* * *

_The door opened and Mitchie zoomed around. Her eyes widened and she let out a little squeak. She turned around and was about to run when he was immediately behind her. The gun was digging into her back._

_"If you say one word or you scream, this gun goes off. You hear me?" he growled. She nodded. "Now come back into the house with me."_

_He led her back into the house and took her into his sitting room._

_"Sing," Mr. Ciders growled while pointing the gun at her. Mitchie swallowed and didn't move. He clicked the gun and she immediately began to sing the song she sung at the City's talent show. Her piano guy smiled as a tear escaped Mitchie's eyes._

_"Why do you keep making me sing?" Mitchie said, trying to keep the tears inside her. She asked that question once she had finished the song._

_"Don't ask questions," he snapped, hitting her head with the gun. He picked her up and threw her into the room he normally kept her in. He grabbed her arm and chained her to the bed like he normally did. That was one of the reasons why she was able to make it outside. Last time he kept her tied in a rope in the room against a chair, but this time it was back to what it was originally._

_"You aren't going to be around much longer, darling," he whispered, getting ckose to her. She struggled against the metal chains._

_"What do you mean by that?" she questioned. He smirked. He grabbed her and she yelled, "Stop!"_

* * *

"Mitchie!" Something was pushing her, obviously trying to get her up. Mitchie slowly opened her eyes and looked right up into Caitlyn's scared face.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, trying to sound like she didn't just have another one of her nightmares.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn repeated. "Well, you were shaking, moving all around your bed, you screamed stop and you were crying in your sleep."

"Okay, so I have nightmares from time to time. Everyone does," Mitchie mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"I'm tired, can we just go back to sleep?" Mitchie questioned.

"Are you-" Caitlyn began.

"I'm fine," Mitchie snapped. Caitlyn looked unconvinced, but went back to her bed. She climbed inside of it and then flicked her lamp off. Mitchie felt uncomfortable, especially with the growing headache. When Mitchie heard a weird tapping on their window, she yelped.

Caitlyn jumped at the noise Mitchie made.

"What is it? Caitlyn asked, flicking the light back on.

"There's someone at the window," Mitchie whispered.

"It's the tree outside the cabin, Mitchie. The nights here are normally windy at the beginning of Camp," Caitlyn assured. Caitlyn was about to turn the light back off, but then Mitchie said,

"Actually, Caitlyn, do you think you could come with me to my mom's cabin? She has my headache medicine and I'm starting to develop one."

"Alright," Caitlyn stood up and grabbed her flashlight. Mitchie stood up too. Both girls were wearins a short sleeve shirt and long pajama pants. They walked to the door. Caitlyn opened the door and walked outside. She began to walk down the steps. Mitchie just stood at the door, looking out at the really dark camp. It terrified her to think of the possibilities that someone or something is there waiting for her,

"Are you coming?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sorry," Mitchie slowly walked outside and followed Caitlyn.

* * *

Shane was staring out the window with a scowl on his face.

"You know, Mr. Pouty Rockstar, the longer you are up, the harder it will be for you to wake up tomorrow," Nate told him. Shane ignored him.

"So I was thinking, tomorrow, when we aren't in class, the three of us go make our own birdhouses," Jason suggested, grinning. Shane sighed in frustration as Nate said,

"Jason!"

"What? I can't be the only person that wants to see some birds aroun our house back at home," Jason commented.

"So Shane, you seemed hypnotized earlier when we heard that girl singing," Nate remarked.

"I know! I have never seen an expression like that on Shane's face," Jason nodded in agreement. Shane thought about that girl who sang. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. And those lyrics! They cut right through his soul. It made him think about his actions lately and for the first time in a long while, he actually regretted them. He thought of the lyrics again. This is real. This is me.

"Are you humming?" Nate asked. Shane looked over at him and saw his and Jason's shocked faces.

"No," Shane replied. He looked back outside and frowned when he saw two moving shapes. "I think someone is outside."

"At this time of night," Jason frowned.

"Fans never rest," Nate shrugged, looking slightly annoyed.

"It doesn't look like they are going in the direction of our cabin," Shane told them. He heard Nate and Jason approach the window he was looking out of.

"Maybe they are looking for out cabin, but got lost," Jason suggested.

"Can either of you see what the two people look like?" Nate asked. Shane and Jason both shook their heads.

"Too dark," Jason replied. "If they aren't coming to us, maybe they are doing something better."

"What could be better than us? Me in particular," Shane asked. Nate rolled his eyes at Shane's arrogance.

"It's obvious," Jason rolled his eyes. "They are building a birdhouse."

"Jason it is one in the morning. They are not up this late for a birdhouse," Nate snapped. Jason raised his hands.

"Why do I even care if they aren't coming to us? I'm going to bed," Shane replied. Nate and Jason got into their beds and Shane did the same. They turned off the last light.

"Goodnight!" Jason said cheerfully.

"Night," Nate muttered.

"Whatever," Shane whispered before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The alarm clock went off. Mitchie groaned. She was exhausted, after all. She stood up and turned off the alarm clock. She quickly got dressed and then glanced over to Caitlyn's bed to make sure she was still sleeping. Mitchie jumped.

"Morning," Caitlyn smiled. She looked exhausted, but was putting on makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Mitchie stated. Caitlyn shrugged. "Why are you already to go to breakfast? You have about two more hours."

"Well, your mom reminded you to come to the Kitchen at 6 and I decided to come with you," Caitlyn replied.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Mitchie told her, picking up her brush and then brushing her hair.

"But I want, too," Caitlyn replied. "You are my friend, after all."

"I met you yesterday and you consider me a good enough friend for you to wake up at 6 to go work when I kept you up really late last night because of nightmares? Isn't that really soon to be making sacrifices for your friend?" Mitchie questioned.

"I know you would do the same," Caitlyn said, smiling. Mitchie was shocked. The closest friend she ever had was Sierra and Mitchie knew that Sierra wouldn't do what Caitlyn was suggesting. Caitlyn met her, yesterday.

"How do you know I would do the same?" Mitchie questioned.

"I just do," Caitlyn replied. Mitchie grinned.

"I really think you need your sleep..." Mitchie trailed off.

"Sleep is overrated," Caitlyn waved it off. "Come on. You don't want to be late."

* * *

Nate was sitting with his oldest brother Jason in a secluded place with their breakfast. They wanted to be away from the obsessed fans for a bit to enjoy breakfast.

"Do you think Brown will be able to get Shane up? We never can," Jason questioned.

"Yes, but Jason, this is Brown we are talking about. Of course he will be able to get Shane up," Nate reminded.

"Right. Shane's popstar attitude won't last against Brown," Jason grinned. Nate looked down at his eggs, toast and orange juice.

"I'm looking forward to teaching the guitar and drum lessons," Jason exclaimed.

"I know. That's the 20th time you've said so this morning," Nate replied. Jason shrugged. Nate looked down at his watch. 8:55.

"Shoot. I better go! Five minutes till Brown's class! See you later, Jase!" Nate got up, leaving his food.

"What about your food?" Jason asked, but Nate was too far to reply.

He entered the room and saw everyone around the room dancing or playing music. All except two girls near the edge of the front row. They both looked exhausted. One had strawberry blond/brownish curly hair and the other had straight brown hair with bangs. The one on the left sat on the second chair of the first row and the girl on the right sat on the third chair of the first row. The first chair of the first row was empty at the moment. They were talking quietly together. He stared at the first girl. She looked familiar. Then...

"NATE GRAY!" one of the girls in the back of the room shouted. Before a mob of people could attack him, Brown came into the room and stepped in front of him.

"If the campers are rockin', I'm glad I came knockin!'" Brown grinned. "Everyone take your seats."

The girls that were about to make a run towards him looked severely disappointed. The thought that he and his bandmates were going to be here the entire summer was obviously the cause of the fact that they went to their seats.

Nate couldn't help but think that only the the two girls that looked exhausted were the only girls that weren't about to jump on him. They stared at him in shock, yeah. But they didn't squeal at the sight of him.

"Nate, why don't you sit next Caitlyn Gellar in the front row," Brown suggested. Nate walked over to the first seat of the first row next to the familiar girl named Caitlyn.

* * *

Mitchie watched as Nate Gray sat on the other side of Nate. Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and Mitchie turned her head so she would be looking directly at Caitlyn

"Okay so, I need to know what I'll be dealing with. Who wants to sing first?"

Everyone minus a few people raised their hands. Several of the girls probably wanted to sing to show off to Nate. Mitchie was one of those who didn't raise their hands.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, you!" Brown pointed at three people. The fourth person he pointed at, the one he wanted to sing, would be Mitchie. Mitchie's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "You can't argue with the finger, love. Come on up here, Mitchie."

Mitchie stood up slowly and walked up next to Brown. She looked around the class. Everyone was staring at her. Then, it happened. In the back row, he was there staring at her with a smirk on his face. Mr. Ciders just sat their watching her.

'Sing,' he mouthed to her. She closer her eyes tightly and then opened them. He was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mitchie," Brown frowned. Mitchie looked at his confused face. "Are you going to sing for us, love?"

Mitchie opened her mouth and looked back into the group of teenagers, all looking confused as to why she hasn't started to sing in the 3 minutes she had been up.

When she looked back in the back row, she saw Mr. Ciders again. He was staring at her again.

"Mitchie," he spoke. That's when she turned and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could take her. Caitlyn, who was really concerned, ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 5 is completed and posted! I hope you all enjoyed it! Just to make it clear, Mr. Ciders is the name of the Piano Instructor that took Mitchie. Also, at the end of this chapter, she has hallucinations, which is very common with people who experience a traumatic event.**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. What is your favorite part?**

**3. What will Caitlyn do when she catches up to Mitchie?**

**4. Mitchie will most likely meet Shane and Nate personally in the next chapter. How will she meet them?**


	6. Caitlyn's explanation and Meet Connect 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I made it for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Caitlyn followed Mitchie out the door with wide eyes. Why did Mitchie run? Why did she look terrified to sing? Caitlyn was feeling way too confused then she liked to.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn whispered quietly when she had reached the crying figure. Mitchie had sat down under a tree right next to the lake and had then pulled her legs up to her chest.

Mitchie looked up at her and then looked back down on the floor.

"I bet you think I'm pathetic," Mitchie whispered.

"Of course I don't! I'm just confused. Why did you run out like that? Why are you crying?" Caitlyn asked. She hoped that Mitchie would answer her. When Mitchie didn't respond, Caitlyn then said, "I won't tell anyone, if you want."

"You know how last night we went to my mom's cabin?" Mitchie questioned. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah and there was that other woman and man there," Caitlyn replied.

"The other woman is my aunt and the man is my uncle," Mitchie replied.

"I thought the man was one of Connect 3's bodyguards. I saw him at Opening Night Jam with another security guard," Caitlyn stated. Mitchie shook her head.

"That's what everyone is supposed to believe. He really is…my bodyguard. My parents thought it would be best for my Uncle to watch me since almost a year and a half ago, he was part of the secret service," Mitchie sniffled. Caitlyn was staring at the brunette. Caitlyn was now more confused than ever.

"Why do you need a bodyguard?" Caitlyn asked her. Mitchie turned her head and stared out at the water. "Mitchie?"

"Four months ago, I was… kidnapped. I had just performed a song and won first place. I went outside to get some air and…" Mitchie trailed off, more tears falling down her face. "He had me for two weeks. I almost escaped at one point, but he caught me. A few days later, he dumped me in the middle of nowhere. I was taken to the Hospital and he tried to kill me again with lethal poison. After that, I had Uncle Keith guarding me."

Caitlyn stared at Mitchie, shocked that all that happened to her. Her life was ruined because of a man that had taken her. There was a few questions she had though.

"Why did he come back to kill you when he basically let you go?" Caitlyn questioned.

"He didn't let me go. He stabbed me in the stomach," Mitchie muttered. She lifted up her shirt just past her bellybutton. Caitlyn gasped. There was a long scar across her body.

"Oh Mitchie," Caitlyn muttered, Mitchie's eyes were now flooding with tears. "Why are you afraid to sing?"

When Mitchie didn't answer at first, Caitlyn didn't say anything. She already knew a lot and if Mitchie didn't want to tell her everything, she would respect that. Then Mitchie answered her question.

"It brings back memories of when he…had me. He forced me to sing to him. Why? I don't know how crazy people's minds work," Mitchie muttered and then shook her head quickly. Caitlyn guessed she did that to get rid of the image of the man out of her head.

"Does Brown know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes and no. He knows I was kidnapped, but he doesn't know about my fear to perform. You are the only one I ever told about him making me sing. My mom, dad, aunt, uncle, and…therapist think that I don't want to sing or play music anymore because of the fact that I was taken right after I performed in the City Talent Show," Mitchie mumbled.

"Why me? Why am I the only one you've told about him making you sing? Why didn't you tell anyone else, people that you've known longer and probably trust more?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's not that I don't trust my parents, it's just, easier to spare them the details. I told them how he grabbed me, how I tried to escape, how he stabbed me, and how he threw me out in the middle of nowhere. I didn't want to see the horror on their faces. I didn't tell them a lot of things that he did to me," Mitchie shuddered again.

"What else did he do to you besides make you sing?" Caitlyn whispered.

"No…no…no," Mitchie almost yelled. She was shaking violently.

"It's alright Mitchie, you don't have to tell me," Caitlyn stated. Mitchie closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

"Why do you trust me enough to tell me all that?" Caitlyn whispered.

"I don't know. Something just tells me that I can trust you," Mitchie looked back up at Caitlyn. The sunlight on her face really showed how pale Mitchie was.

"I won't tell anyone," Caitlyn promised.

"I know you won't," Mitchie smiled slightly.

"Do you want to go back?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. I'll just go to my mom for some medication. I feel a little lightheaded and I have a headache," Mitchie stated. Caitlyn nodded.

"I'll take you there," Caitlyn stated.

* * *

Caitlyn had gone back to class, though she went reluctantly. Mitchie didn't want Caitlyn to miss class because of her. It took a bit of convincing, but Caitlyn did, in fact, go. Connie and Stephanie were pretty much smiling most of the time Caitlyn was here. Not because Mitchie was in pain and sick, but because Caitlyn was helping her and acting like a true friend.

They obviously approved Mitchie's choice of a friend. Mitchie had gone back to her and Caitlyn's cabin and just laid back on her bed. Once she was feeling semi better, she had gone back to the kitchen to help her mom and aunt. The last batch of cookies were already in the oven, so Mitchie was in charge of cleaning up.

She got on the floor and began to pick stuff up when the door opened. She jumped in surprise.

"Hello?" a voice called. Mitchie pushed herself up to see known other than Nate Gray. Mitchie tried not to let her mouth pop open to see the popstar again. She knew she probably would be seeing a lot of him, but she couldn't help, but be surprised.

"D-Do you need something," Mitchie stuttered.

"Yeah, do you think I could have an apple or something? I wasn't able to eat breakfast earlier. I got something for breakfast, but I didn't have time to eat it and I want something that will be able to hold me over until I eat lunch," Nate stated. He had raised his eyebrow for the first sentence he said, probably because he was shocked she didn't scream his name and run over to him asking him to sign something.

"Y-yeah. Here," Mitchie picked up an apple and tossed it to him. He caught it.

"Thanks," Nate smiled at her. Then he frowned. "Aren't you the girl who ran out of class, earlier?"

"Guilty," Mitchie shrugged. Nate took a step forward nad put his hands on the table.

"Would you tell me if I asked why?" Nate asked. Mitchie shook her head. "Are you afraid to sing in front of people?"

"That's part of it, I guess," Mitchie grimaced, looking at the floor.

"You seemed pale and terrified," Nate commented. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mitchie smiled slightly, surprised that a famous rockstar was concerned if she was alright or not. Then again, he could be just being polite.

Nate opened his mouth, about to say something, when the door opened again. Mitchie jumped, again. Nate turned around and Mitchie looked over his shoulder to see none other than Shane Gray standing there. Two famous popstars in one room. Shane looked at Nate and then her.

"Nate, what are you doing in here?" Shane asked.

"Eating an apple, talking to the girl who gave me it," Nate took a bite of the apple then and there. Shane walked forward and then looked fully on Mitchie.

"I'm Shane Gray, though I'm pretty sure the kitchen help knows that," Shane stated.

"Of course," Mitchie replied. Mitchie then asked the same question she asked Nate, in the same way, with the same tone.

"You see, my manager said he sent over my food allergy list, and since I couldn't een go near my breakfast this morning-" Shane complained.

"Shane, you-" Nate began, but Shane cut him off, while ignoring him all the same.

"Can I just speak to whoever is in charge?" Shane shook his head, obviously annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Mitchie frowned.

"What?" Shane snapped.

"Well, you are kind of being a jerk," Mitchie pointed out. Both Shane and Nate looked shocked. Mitchie suddenly felt very self-conscious. Obviously, no one had the guts to call him a jerk before. When Shane got over his slight shock he said,

"And you are?"

"A person. There is a way to talk to a person and that's not it," Mitchie retorted back.

"I-I'll have my manager send it over again," Shane stated.

"I'll tell my mom to expect it," Mitchie replied.

When he turned around, she cleared her throat. Shane stopped and looked at her. He frowned.

"Thank you," Shane tried.

"Much better, popstar," Mitchie replied.

"It's rockstar," Shane corrected.

"Whatever you say, popstar," Mitchie stated. Shane narrowed his eyes. He was about to open the door, when it opened again. There standing in the doorway was Jason Gray. He looked very out of breath.

_All of Connect 3 is in this kitchen. Right now,_ Mitchie thought to herself. _This is insane._

"Jason, what are you doing in here?" Nate asked.

"I...was...looking...at...birds..." Jason began, trying to get his breath under control.

"I don't have time for this," Shane groaned.

"Shane...don't-" Jason began, but it was too late. Shane was already out the door, and then they heard,

"IT'S SHANE GRAY!"

Jason and Nate both got down on their knees so no girls would see them through the window. Mitchie saw Shane run with several girls following behind them.

"The're gone," Mitchie stated, looking out the window. Nate and Jason both immediately stood up.

"I can't believe he did that. He saw you were out of breath! Then again, he probably thought you were chasing after a bird and you stopped here because the bird was gone, and you needed water," Nate shook his head.

"Well, as I was saying, I was looking at birds, since my class I was teaching was over, when all these girls saw me and began to chase me. I was going to hide in here and wait till they were gone, but thanks to Shane, I don't have to wait at all. Hey Nate, do you want to help me build a birdhouse later?" Jason grinned. Nate rolled his eyes. He was about to answer, when Mitchie couldn't help, but ask,

"Why a birdhouse?"

Jason looked at her. "Because that will make all the prettyful birds come to see us. Our mansion is bird deprieved and Shane and Nate won't let me get a pet bird."

"That thing would drive us nuts," Nate shook his head. "Oh, Jase, this is...Mitchie...right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mitchie asked.

"Brown said your name," Nate answered.

"Well, I'm Jason Gray. The best out of the group," Jason introduced.

"Since when?" Nate asked, amused.

"Since EVER!" Jason exclaimed. Mitchie laughed and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Jase, you just missed Mitchie telling Shane off," Nate told him. Jason looked at Nate.

"Really?" he asked. Nate nodded. Jason looked back at Mitchie. "I like you already. You are probably the only girl, besides our mom, that actually had the guts to tell him off."

"I am?" Mitchie looked surprised. Both boys nodded.

Jason started eyeing the bread.

"Do you want some bread or something?" Mitchie asked, amused.

"Yeah! The birds would probably come to me if I had food for them!" Jason exclaimed. Mitchie opened up the plastic bag that covered the bread and pulled out four slices of bread for him. "Thanks so much, Mitchie!"

Jason immediately ran to the door, peaked outside and then ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm betting your brother has an obsession with birds," Mitchie commented.

"That would be a safe bet," Nate laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't freak out that all three of Connect 3 was in this room."

"I guessed you guys probably didn't like people treating you like that all the time. I reckoned it would get on your nerves at times. I mean, you guys would probably want to be treated like a person and not as a celebrity."

"You're right," Nate nodded. "Nice to me someone who tries to put themselves in our shoes. Thanks for the apple, by the way."

"No problem," Mitchie replied.

"I'll see you in class," Nate replied, before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: There! The end of Chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it! All 3 of Connect 3 has met Mitchie! YAY!**

**Before anyone asks, no this will not have any Mitchie and Nate romance. Nate and Jason will both eventually love her as a sister.**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. What was your favorite part?**

**3. What did you think of the meeting? Sorry it wasn't that good, but I tried. **

**Please review to show your thoughts!**


End file.
